Chance
by LoveGreenEyes001
Summary: Neville has has fought and survived a war, sliced the head off a snake, and stood up against Voldemort himself. It's time to face his fear- asking out a girl. When Luna is sad, he decides to cheer her up. It's his window of opportunity, and he takes it.


**This story was made for the lovely HedwigBlack in the Valentine's Exchange Challenge! I hope you enjoy it! R&R, no flames, CC accepted. I apologize for any plot errors, grammar and spelling errors, and OOC-ness. May include some cheesiness. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own…nothing! :I**

Dawn was slowly creeping up the horizon. The night was harsh everything happened too quickly. People died. The castle was torn apart brick by brick. Then Harry killed Voldemort. So much happened, too much happened, he thought. Neville Longbottom is not the same person he was about four hours ago. He was not a hero. And everybody knew that.

He was now strolling through what was left of the Great Wall. Neville felt bad. There were so many memories in this place. It was all trashed as if Godzilla came marching through it. Windows were shattered. Walls were half-collapsed. Ruble and dust were a dessert in the room. Then there were people in the hall—dead and alive—sitting at tables sniffling and shedding tears or just staring out into space.

Neville was tired. He just wanted to sit down and try to relax. (After last night, anxiety had taken over him, and he was all jittery.) At one table, there was Ginny and her mother, with an expression that said, "Even though Voldemort's dead, it's the end of the world." Neville gave them a weak smile. He felt sorry about what happened to Fred.

At an adjacent table, there was a semi-happy lot; Seamus, Dean, the Patel twins, Lee Jordan, and Katie Bell. They were laughing. Nothing was funny or silly; they were just trying to lighten the mood. Their giggles were joyful. Their giggles were joyful. However, their dingy, weary faces different. Pretending is the first step to moving on from this sad event. In their eyes, one could see a reflection of what happened hours ago and how it hurt them.

Nevertheless, Neville didn't feel like faking happiness. At a different table, he spotted harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were simply taking. Not much expression was written on their face, except for relief. For some reason, Neville didn't feel quite welcomed to hang with them—despite how he'd gored closer with them over the past few years. They just had a special bond.

Neville Longbottom moved on two tables down. There was a blond girl. She had long, dirty, curly hair. She was alone. Luna Lovegood was by herself. This time Neville decided to sit by her, to give her some company.

The boy sat down and no one spoke. The optimistic girl didn't even give one of her cheerful greetings. He doesn't blame her. How can anyone be cheerful right now—especially right after the overwhelming battle?

A few seconds passed. Then those sounds stretched into minutes. Luna was not like herself today, not at all. Finally, Neville spoke, "Hello, Luna."

"How are you doing, Neville?"

"I'm hangin' in there, you?"

"All is well. It could be better. Much, much better," she replied.

"Yeah, I know…"

Then Neville added, "Why are you alone?"

"I'm always alone. I'm used to it."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant."

"Oh, it's quite alright. People don't want to be with me, and I completely respect their choices. However, now if I am alone, then it could mean that they _can'_t be with me rather than they choose not to be with me." She said solemnly. "It's a shame that so many people had to die."

Luna sighed.

"I get what you mean. I feel sorry for Tonks and Remus and Fred."

Luna sighed again.

Neville noticed something different about his friend. Luna always had big curious blue eyes. Now they aren't, they were a dull grey. The battle must've really affected her.

He just hated seeing Luna like this: all sad and depressed. This is not like her. She is the one who is positive. She was the one who thought outside the box. She was the one who always believed. That is what Neville always loved about her. Her spirit was never crushed. When Harry left school, and he Ginny, and Luna took over D.A, she motivated the group. Neville was beginning to think that he was the strong one after the battle, but he was wrong. Luna was—is.

Luna was always different. Everybody knew that. However, in Neville's eyes, it was a "good" different. She didn't care what people thought of her. Luna was as sweet and kind as a person could be. She always had faith in him. When he couldn't do the disarming charm, she cheered him on while others bet on him as if he were wrestling bull.

Her wise words taught him many things. Now, Neville's going to repay her. She deserves it. He was going to make her feel better.

Taking another look at her, Neville realized she'd gotten as pale as paper. Like a dwindling daisy, she used to be full of life and happiness, but now she's just dismal and grey.

"Luna," he said softly, "let's go."

For a second, Luna's eyes glinted with curiosity.

"Go where?"

"To cheer you up," Neville replied.

Carefully, the two walked out of the castle. Luna looked at the terrifying battlefield, and it was Neville's job to keep her mind off of all the destruction. It seemed impossible. The wizard took the witch's hand, ushering her away from the battlefield. All Neville concentrated on was Luna. His objective was to take her away and make her feel cheery.

While gazing at Luna, he never noticed how beautiful she was, even if she was covered in debris. Through all the chaos her hair managed to stay perfectly curled like a princess. Her lips were a pale rose, and her eyes were blue. They were back to the majestic blue of the Mediterranean Sea. Luna must've caught him staring. It's a bit embarrassing, but she smiled at him. It was a cute smile. Neville could've sworn that Luna's cheeks flushed to a light shade of scarlet.

That made Neville blush as well. Truth be told, Neville sort of like her in that mushy kind of way. He knew that he had a small crush on her ever since they met. Then that crush grew when the two of them spent so much time together organizing D.A this year. Neville wanted to ask her out. Unfortunately, he was never good with girls. Now that he thinks of it, he was never really good with people.

As they strolled through the damp hills, Neville thought about how he felt. He certainly liked her, but did she like him? No! He's got to stop acting like a coward. How can he not ask out a girl? He's stood up against one of the foulest teachers Hogwarts has ever had, fought and survived in a war, sliced the head of a deadly snake, and even stood up against Voldemort himself! Yet, he doesn't have the guts to ask Luna out. Well, if he's learned anything from Luna, it's to believe.

Finally, they reached their destination.

Luna let go of his hand.

"Hogsmead?" She asked innocently. "I don't know, Neville, this seems as gloomy a—"

"I like you, Luna." Neville blurted out.

"That's very nice of you." She beamed.

"No, Luna, not as a friend. I really like you, and I really hate seeing you all sad. I want to make you happy."

"I'm not sad, Neville. Your company makes me happier than before." Her hair shone in the light.

"How can you be happy here? It's all devastating an—"

"Shh... I could stay here with you forever and I'd be happy forever."

This made Neville blush again.

"Well, I was actually wonderin'… if mber yuh marra gaw smmar…" He mumbled.

"What? Sorry, you were sort of mumbling."

"I was wondering if you want to go somewhere…like on a date…"

"Why, Neville, I would love that."

He stared into her neon-blue eyes that were sparkling like the stars at night.

Neville offered his hand to disapparate, but Luna said different. Instead, the witch jumped into the wizard's arms in embrace, and they vanished.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
